


punishment for the unfaithful

by bandomXmichael



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Demons, Dismemberment, Heavy Angst, Homophobic Language, Insults, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Religious Guilt, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandomXmichael/pseuds/bandomXmichael





	punishment for the unfaithful

_You're shameful. You're a whore. A disgrace. Sex before marriage, lying, loving a man. You'll go to hell. You'll go to hell.*_ it taunted. "i-" There's was fire crawling up into the darkness of the room, licking at his sleeves and the cuffs of his pants. It burned, and Cassidy really was trying to move, but his body wouldn't. It went against him and every sad attempt made him cry out in pain. _*You went against Him. Against your family. You're not worthy of them and their care. You're not worthy of His care. You're dirty, filthy.*_ it continued which forced involuntary tears to wipe down his cheeks, coming in floods and crashing waves. "n-no-! I-" He'd always hated being so sensitive. To cry as easily as he did. Another flaw in him that He hated. There was fire inside his lungs, smoke pouring out of his mouth and burning his gums, his tounge and the back of his throat. He's choking on the flames as they break, whimpering and retching dryly into nothing. The fire left nothing untouched, cursing over his body to brand him charcoal, forcing him to scream, to cry, to try and kick free of this pain. Before he could even register it, Cassidy was falling with that rope tied around his neck like a very unsafe bungee jump. He's falling, falling and wind slaps him in the burned up face. It wasn't long that the rope gave in, pulled itself tense and his head snapped off like a twig. There was a loud crack crunch of his neck bone, taking the lower part of his jaw with it as it hit the now existing floor. He screamed out into the dark despite the fact he's supposed to be dead, he screamed his detached lungs out as blood poured from what's left of his jaw, his tear stained face. Beneath him, the limp rest of his body crunched and crackled, somehow moving to lie on it's back. Cassidy winced with every movement. _*we're not done. You must pay for the sins you've committed. Give Him a suitable sacrifice as an apology.*_ that voice tutted menacingly just as his body was lifted off the ground, drenched in blood and still dripping plenty. _*watch.*_ and that's what he was forced to do as bones in his body were broken one by one. His fingers were twisted and forced into painful looking directions, his palm was shattered, his wrist was bent, his forearm ripped off his body fully. The _*thing*_ went by to break both of his shoulderblades in. His collar bones got the same treatment, crushed like glass. Dark claws ripped into his abdomen, forcing blood out of him. His intestines detached and removing themselves from the inside, splattering onto the ground with a wet noise. Afterward, it made a grab for his ribs, breaking them off as if he were made of wood. _*snap!* *snap!* *crackle!*_ and it went on until each of his 24 ribs were broken in half, dropped to the floor like they didn't matter. Apart from having to watch this, the worst part was that he had felt each and every thing that thing had done to his body. Everything throbbed and ached, the rim of his vision had blacked out multiple times. He was dry-sobbing into nothing. No one would hear him. Markus wouldn't hear him. It was no point trying to call for help anymore. _*yeah, he's not coming. Your beloved little sinner can't hear you. He's not saving your ass this time.*_ After that, his lungs were torn out with little mercy, quite literally forcing all air out of them. They were still pumping rapidly in the creature's claws, trying to draw in panicked breaths. He could actually see how much they stuttered, how shallow his breaths came out in return. _'This feels too real to be a dream. This--im dead. Officially this is how I die.'_ Cassidy was forced to think, his eyes drooping shut but never quite reaching the bliss of falling unconscious. That thing reached for his pulsing heart, pulling it out of his body like a ripe fruit. Cassidy felt his chest constrict when it started squeezing around the muscle, blood already seeping down it. _*pay for your sins, pathetic mortal.*_ it spoke then, a sharp talon ripping itself into the flesh of his heart before his heart was squashed into a splatter of blood. With a strangled scream and blood pouring from the leftovers of his mouth, he finally woke up. His whole body was drenched in sweat, dripping down his face, his neck and chest. Slowly and carefully he started feeling around his body, his chest was there-and closed up solid- his shoulders were fine, his collar bones, his neck was attached. Cassidy gagged and leaned over the bedside to retch out everything his stomach held for him. Acid and lunch and dinner and more acid, saliva and tears dripping down into the mess on the floor. "..f..uc..k.." another two times was he forced to empty out his gut until he was only dry vomiting into nothing. Markus was most definetly awake by now. He felt his gaze. "I'm fine." he rasped before the other one got a chance to reply, forcing his sleep and fear-heavy body out of bed to clean up the mess he caused, trying to ignore how badly he was swaying, how dizzy his brain was. _*you're going to hell.*_ was the last thing he heard before his brain went to statics.


End file.
